Ghi Energy
What is Ghi Energy? Apparently, Ghi energy is the very essence of life force. The theory is that the Animated exist because there has been an excess amount of this life force introduced to our world, by some unknown means. But it's become apparent that every living being on Gaia has some reserve of this Ghi energy within them and that all living things are connected in our world. The rings we use in battle are powered by this force, and it seems to be the long-elusive component that defines the difference between 'living' and 'non-living' matter. Ghi Boosts The act of utilizing the rings makes the wearer act like a conduit, absorbing Ghi energy from the environment and passing it into the rings. However, this doesn't seem to be a zero-sum transfer. Instead, a tiny bit of that energy seems to infuse directly into the wearer increasing their storage of Ghi. The longer you use your rings, the more power builds up. Extensive studies have not yet been possible due to the recent emergence of Ghi, but there doesn't seem to be a limit to how much Ghi can be stored. Long-term use of the rings results in the wearer becoming stronger, faster, and more capable in many ways. A list of those improvements is below. The following list of Ghi Boosts is not gained only a single time. Once a character has progressed through each of these Boosts in turn, the list starts over again with a stronger Boost replacing the one originally earned. It does take longer and longer to gain each Boost in turn, however, so continued rewards can take a long time after you've worked through the list once or twice. Willpower Boost Your mind gets stronger, boosting your Willpower and making you resist crowd control effects (sleep, root, etc.) Health Boost Your body gets tougher, increasing your maximum health and allowing you to take more damage before you are Dazed Luck Boost Somehow, you just simply become luckier. When you defeat monsters, your odds of gaining loot are increased. Dodge Boost Your reflexes get faster and you become more aware of your surroundings. You're now able to dodge incoming attacks much more effectively. Accuracy Boost Your nerves get steadier and your control more precise. Things seem to almost slow down a bit when you're stressed and you can place your attacks with precision, hitting more often because of the improvements. Ghi Window 1. Existing Ghi abilities: These abilities are passive, and always functioning based on your current Ghi level (indicator on the Action Bar). 2. Empty Ghi ability slots: These may be filled in the future with other Ghi abilities. 3. Name and image of currently selected Ghi ability: This is a quick reference for the correct nomenclature of the ability. 4. Stats: A listing of the effects of each Ghi ability's attributes. 5. Descriptions: Describes in simple terms what effect the Ghi ability has on the game. 6. Progress bar: When this is filled, you either gain a new Ghi ability, or one of your current abilities evolves to a higher level. Your Ghi will rise when there are 4 or more people on your same screen or by going to Barton Town. The lower your Ghi, the lower your bonus will be. Trivia *Ghi, is an amalgamation of the words "Gaia" and "Chi" together. *Ghi is green Category:Guides